Guilmon (Tamers)
|fusion1mega=Gallantmon Crimson Mode }} Guilmon is a from the Digimon . Guilmon is featured in Digimon Tamers and related media and is Takato Matsuki's Partner. Appearance Guilmon's chest is emblazoned with the Digital Hazard symbol; the symbol did not appear on the original sketch of Guilmon that Takato used to create him, but did show up on other pages. Personality Guilmon is a virus-type Digimon, though his attitude and kindness most of the time could lead to thinking that he was a data or even a vaccine-type. Guilmon's fighting style, in which he gives in to his bestial nature, exhibits his viral nature, as he fights with much more zeal and ferocity than Agumon or other Digimon s, as his partner, Takato Matsuki, intended on when he came up with Guilmon. Though he doesn't look it, Guilmon is normally playful and friendly, proving to be quite popular with Takato's classmates for being a real live Digimon . Despite being portrayed as childlike, Guilmon occasionally shows deep insight. For example, when Takato didn't want Guilmon to digivolve, in fear that Guilmon would no longer be the same, Guilmon pointed out that Takato has changed over time as well, but he is still the same person. Guilmon gets along very well with and , but his first meeting with was as enemies. Guilmon later acknowledges Renamon's knack for "being right" in combat situations . Guilmon would either ignore or try to play with him. At first, Guilmon wasn't very good at listening to Takato, always breaking out of his cage, and fighting Renamon when Takato told him not to. Guilmon admired Takato's determination after he worked frantically to reverse Guilmon's first digivolution, and has since obeyed Takato's every word. In the Japanese version, Guilmon has a habit of speaking in third person. This includes referring to others by their name rather than "you" and referring to himself in third-person tone. He mostly seems to alternate between this and the use of pronouns throughout the series, although he typically only does this as Guilmon and Growlmon. He also stops his "Takatomon" habit much earlier in this version, though he continues doing it a little bit throughout the rest of the English version. Description Guilmon is a curious and naive , the youngest of the partner Digimon, and also has a strong love for bread. He is extremely powerful for a Rookie, and is able to injure or defeat Champion and Ultimate Digimon that higher-level Digimon have trouble with. Guilmon is literally thick-skinned and thickheaded, giving him substantial protection from enemy attacks, and making his headbutts deadly. Guilmon was created from Takato's drawings of Guilmon, and brought to life by the mysterious Blue Card. At first, Guilmon had not been aware of the differences between humans and Digimon, calling his partner Tamer "Takatomon". Attacks *'Pyro Sphere' (Fireball): Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker': Guilmon hits his opponent with a huge amount of force, almost like he is throwing a rock at his opponent. Other appearances Digimon Adventure (PSP) Guilmon and Takato Matsuki show up in the Digital Dungeon. Digimon Frontier A Gallantmon runs an armory at the Autumn Leaf Fair, and is unable to help Zoe Orimoto find the and the stolen D-Tectors. He speaks in the same manner as in Tamers and even refers to himself in the plural as a definite shout out. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) When ponders Nene's digifuse with , he recalls a legend about a human digifusing with his Digimon, and pictures Takato and his Digimon becoming . Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen is Takato Matsuki's Partner. Other forms The name "Guilmon" refers to only the Rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Guilmon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is his most common and preferred form. Notes and references Category:Digimon characters Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Anime and manga characters who can fly Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional characters who have breath powers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001